1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel optic connection and an optocoupler incorporating the optic connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High cost and elaborate assembly have, for a long time stood in the way of the advantages of fiber-optic signal transmission compared to wire-bound transmission in the area of communication technology and "instrumentation-control-regulation". Advantages of fiber-optic signal transmission include galvanic separation and protection of the transmission from inductive interference.
The beam waveguide structural components used for optical information transmission and for "instrumentation-control-regulation", which include the fiber-optic transmitter, fiber-optic receiver and beam waveguide, and synthetic beam waveguides, should be simple and reliable to couple with each other, to mechanically fasten with each other, and should be configurable into a reliable fiber-optic connection.
Prior art fiber-optic signal transmission systems with beam waveguides having cost-efficient synthetic fiber-optic light guides as the transmission media, have expensive fastening elements available for the connection between an optoelectronic structural element and the optical fiber. Such fastening elements are expensive and require a great deal of space. Such prior art techniques with fastening elements also require fiber fitting fraught with problems and expenses.